Love at First Sight
by Veelonica
Summary: Kim Wonshik seorang mahasiswa yang tertarik dengan senior dikampusnya pada pandangan pertama, dapatkah dia menarik perhatian seniornya tersebut? Disinilah kisah cinta Kim Wonshik dimulai dengan tantangan yang selalu menghampirinya. Love at First Sight CHAP 3 UPDATE! VIXX LEO & RAVI
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik author, tapi guest bukan milik author :v**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance (semoga masuk genre :v)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Wontaek**

 **WARNING! SHONEN-AI,BOYS LOVE,YAOI,OOC,ALUR CEPAT,TYPO,etc**

 **Enjoy!**

'Tampan' itulah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan seseorang yang sedang membaca buku diruang perpustakaan milik universitas dimana ia belajar hingga sekarang. Terkadang ia memijat tulang hidungnya yang lelah karena terlalu lama menopang kacamatanya. Dia adalah Kim Wonshik mahasiswa semester 4 di Seoul National University jurusan 'Art'. Dan buku yang sedang ia baca adalah buku tentang musik. Wonshik sangat menyukai musik dan melukis tak jarang juga ia membuat lagu ciptaan sendirI tapi dia tak ingin memperdengarkan lagunya kepada orang lain, menurutnya lagu itu masing kurang bagus untuk diperdengarkan orang lain.

"Itu kosong kan?" tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang, nadanya sangat lembut mungkin saking lembutnya lawan bicara yang ada disebelahnya tidak mendengar suaranya. Karena dirasa percuma untuk bertanya pada seorang yang sebelahnya, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang masih belum ada yang menempati itu.

Mendengar suara pergerakan seseorang disampingnya akhirnya Wonshik menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapatkan seseorang yang sedang duduk dan mulai membuka buku yang dibawanya.

' _Manis sekali'_ batin Wonshik

Mungkin Wonshik ingin berkenalan dengan seorang pria yang ada disebelahnya, Wonshik pun mulai basa basi pada "Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kau disini? Padahal sebelumnya kursi ini masih kosong"ujar Wonshik ingin mengajak ngobrol pria disebelahnya.

' _Tidak menyadari bagaimana? Aku tadi sudah bertanya padamu tetapi kau diam saja. Apakah kau itu tuli atau apa?'_ batin pria tersebut kesal

Merasa dicampakkan oleh seseorang yang ada disebelahnya, Wonshik membuang nafas berat.

' _Apa kau tidak lihat ada seseorang yang mengajakmu berbicara? Mudah sekali kau mencampakkanku, biasanya seseorang tidak akan mudah untuk mencampakkanku. Menyebalkan sekali!'_ batin Wonshik

"Kau tuli" gumam pria disebelah Wonshik. Walaupun hanya sebuah gumaman tetapi Wonshik bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas. "Apa katamu tuli?" saut Wonshik dengan nada tidak terima dikatai tuli oleh orang yang baru ia temui barusan. "Ya. Kau memang tuli" ujar pria disebelahnya yang masih sibuk menatap bukunya atau lebih tepatnya membaca. "Kenapa kau bisa mengataiku tuli,hm!?' tanya Wonshik masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Aku pantas mengataimu tuli karna tadi aku mencoba bertanya padaku tapi kau tak meresponnya" jelas pria itu dengan posisi yang belum berubah. "Baiklah, aku memang tidak tahu jika kau tadi bertanya mungkin karna aku terlalu asik dengan buku milikku" ujar Wonshik pasrah karna ia memang tidak tahu jika pria disebelahnya itu tadi bertanya padanya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Wonshik pria itu langsung menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Wonshik "Aku sudah selesai" jawabnya singkat lalu mulai mengambil langkah dan mulai menjauh dari tempat Wonshik berada. "Hey! Bahkan aku belum mengenalmu" ujar Wonshik dengan nada yang sedikit kencang tidak berniat berteriak karna ia tahu dimana ia sekarang. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya "Kau tidak perlu mengenalku karna aku tidak mengenalmu" ujar pria itu dingin yang diberikan kalimat itupun hanya tersenyum sinis.

' _Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu? Aku akan mencari tahu semua tentangmu. Apapun itu. Semuanya. Hal yang menyangkut dengan dirimu.'_ Batin Wonshik

BRAAKKK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibantingkan, semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu sudah mengerti siapa yang melakukan hal kejam itu terhadap pintu tersebut. Sudah jelas. Pelakunya adalah Kim Wonshik. Pria yang diketahui sudah membanting pintu itu langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa yang jaraknya hanya membutuhkan kurang lebih 15 langkah dari pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Yap, Wonshik sedang berada diruangan khusus untuk kelompoknya. Ruangan itu berada dilantai 4 dan letak pasti ruangan itu adalah dipojok koridor lantai 4. Dekat dengan lift kampus mereka hanya memerluka beberapa langkah untuk menuju ruangan khusus Wonshik.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat kesal sekali" tanya Hyuk penasaran karna melihat tingkah hyungnya tadi. "Aku sedang kesal" jawab Wonshik singkat dengan nada malas. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?" tanya Hongbin sambil fokus memainkan ponselnya. "Seseorang. Dan aku ingin kalian berdua mencari tahu tentang orang itu" perintah Wonshik. Hyuk dan Hongbin yang mendengar perintah dari Wonshik langsung terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini temannya memerintah mereka untuk mencari informasi tentang seseorang. Ini hal yang langka menurut mereka berdua.

"Apa? Mencari informasi orang?" tanya Hyuk tidak percaya dengan hyungnya. "Iya. Apakah kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi,hm?" perjelas Wonshik dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat. Hongbin yang mengetahui keadaan temannya sedang dalam emosi tidak berkomentar apapun karna ia takut nantinya akan salah bicara/?

"Siapa yang harus kami cari? Apakah kau tahu namanya,hyung?" Hyuk kembali bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa nama orang itu karna ia tidak memperbolehkanku berkenalan denganya" jawab Wonshik sambil membuang nafas berat. "Bagaimana kami mencari informasi tentangnya jika kau saja tidak tahu siapa namanya" ujar Hyuk kebingungan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Wonshik kan sudah bilang bahwa dia tidak diperbolehkan berkenalan dengan orang itu" akhirnya Hongbin berkomentar. "Lalu bagaimana cara kita mencari tahu orang itu,hyung?" tanya Hyuk pada hyungnya yang bernama Hongbin. "Hm.. Wonshik, apakah kau tahu wajah orang itu?" tanya Hongbin pada Wonshik. "Jelas aku tahu wajahnya, mana mungkin aku bertemu orang tanpa melihat wajahnya" jawab Wonshik kembali dengan nada kesalnya. Sepertinya emosinya masih belum padam.

"Kalau begitu kita cari tahu dibuku kemahasiswaan saja, pasti disana terdapat foto setiap mahasiswa yang belajar disini" usul Hongbin. Wonshik yang mendengar ide cemerlang Hongbing langsung antusias meresponnya "Baiklah, tapi mahasiswa yang belajar disini sangat banyak bagaimana cara menemukannya dengan cepat?" namu rasa antusias itu langsung hilang mengingat mahasiswa dikampus ini sangat banyak dan bagaimana cara menemukan orang itu dengan cepat.

"Menggunakan feeling atau insting" saut Hyuk. "Masuk akal juga, menurutmu dia dari semerter berapa?" tanya Hongbin. "Sepertinya dia bukan maba, mungkin dia adalah mahasiswa semester akhir tapi aku tak yakin, cobalah 1-2 semester sebelum semester akhir" jawab Wonshik. "Kuharap itu benar dan kami langsung mengetahui orang itu. Aku akan mengambil buku kemahasiswaan 3 semester akhir di TU" ujar Hongbin lalu melangkah keluar menuju ruang TU untuk mengambil buku yang dibutuhkannya.

Hongbin kembali keruangan mereka sambil membawa 3 buku yang lumayan tebal. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya" ujar Hongbin sambil menunjukkan buku yang ia bawa. "Cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan buku ini. Jadi, jangan disia siakan. Jangan sampai orang yang kau cari tidak ada dibuku ini,Wonshik" lanjut Hongbin sambil menatap Wonshik dan terdengar penekanan saat Hongbin menyebut nama Wonshik.

Hyuk memegang buku data mahasiswa semester 5, Wonshik semester 6 dan Hongbin semester 7. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat serius melihat lihat data mahasiswa yang kuliah disini. Karna mahasiswanya lumayan banyak mereka kewalahan untuk mencari orang yang Wonshik cari.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" seru Wonshik. Hyuk dan Hongbin terkejut mendengar temannya ini berteriak kegirangan karena dia berhasil menemukannya, akhirnya mereka berdua menutup buku itu. Mereka merasa lega karena mereka tidak perlu berkutat lagi dengan buku buku itu.

"Kau sudah menemukannya hyung?" tanya Hyuk memastikan disambung anggukan oleh Hongbin. "Sudah, akhirnya aku menemukannya" jawab Wonshik penuh percaya diri. "Siapa dia?" sekarang Hongbin yang ganti bertanya pada Wonshik. "Dia adalah Jung Taekwoon, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis yang sekarang sudah semester 6. Tidak salah aku mencari dibuku semester 6 dan instingku tidak salah" jawab Wonshik bangga dan penuh percaya diri. Terkadang sifat percaya diri berlebihan keluar jika Wonshik berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Hongbin kembali bertanya pada Wonshik sambil merapikan buku yang ia bawa tadi. "Hm..." pikir Wonshik sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

' _Aku berhasil mengetahui namamu dan sekarang aku akan memcari tahu kembali semua tentangmu dan aku dapat mengambil langkah berikutnya, yaitu mencoba untuk menjadikan dirimu adalah milikmu'_ batin Wonshik

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Author note :

Kembali lagi nih haha ~

Kali ini aku membawa fic yang lagi lagi guestnya Leo XD Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku akan membuat fic yang guestnya Leo XD Untuk fic ini aku bawa Wontaek buat pairnya ~

Siapa yang shipperin mereka? Aku juga shipperin mereka loh dan aku paling suka sama Wontaek soalnya kelihatan nyata gituuu

Kalian juga ngerasa gitu kan? Aku harap begitu ~

Mungkin kalian penasaran sama kelompoknya Ravi terus anggotanya juga, chap depan bakal aku jelasin semua tentang Ravi. Kenapa Ravi ambisius banget sama Leo? Udah jelaskan kalau Ravi itu cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Leo. Cihuuuuuyyy ~

Aku masih ngingetin kalian nih ~

Buat kalian yang nunggu apdetan(?) ficku yang lain, maaf banget aku belum update ficku yang lain tapi setelah aku publish fic ini dan yang satunya lagi, secepatnya bakalan aku update hehe ~

Maaf ya membuat kalian nunggu u,u

Aku juga mau ngingetin lagi hehe ~

Jangan jadi silent reader ya u,u aku nunggu banget review dari kalian u,u

Semua review kalian pasti aku baca dan aku balas ^^

Jadi, aku tunggu ya review dari kalian semua yang membaca fic ini ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at First Sight**

 **Genre : Romace**

 **Pair : Wontaek**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING! OOC,YAOI,TYPO,alur cepat,etc**

 **Dont** **like? Dont read!**

 **Enjoy!**

Seperti biasanya, hari ini Wonshik sedang berada diperpustakaan. Selain untuk membaca buku yang ada diperpus ia juga sedang menunggu seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan tetapi ia belum menemukan seseorang yang ia cari sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat seseorang yang sedang melangkah masuk keruang perpus sambil membawa buku ditangan kirinya dan ponsel ditangan kanannya ia juga memakai earphone.

Gotcha! Akhirnya seseorang yang Wonshik cari sedari tadi sudah duduk dihadapannya. Entah karena ia sedang memakai earphone atau memang tidak menyadarinya jika ia sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ia temui kemarin ditempat ini.

"Jung Taekwoon, mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan bisnis. Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali" ujar ravi dengan nada seperti sedang mengdikte/? Sambil menopang dagunya. Seseorang dihadapan Wonshik sontak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Wonshik.

 **...**

Kim Wonshik atau yang biasa dipanggil Wonshik adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan seni di Seoul National University selain seorang mahasiswa Wonshik adalah seorang pencipta lagu, biasanya lagu ciptaannya dia unggah di _Soundcloud_ dengan name pen Ravi. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa sosok pencipta lagu yang hebat bername pen Ravi adalah Wonshik, karena dia sangat menyembunyikan pekerjaannya. Wonshik juga termasuk mahasiswa terpintar bersama ketiga temannya yang lain yaitu Jaehwan, Hyuk dan Hongbin.

Lee Jaehwan atau biasa disapa Ken, dia adalah salah satu dari ketiga teman Wonshik. Satu tingkat diatas Wonshik. Ken juga berada dijurusan seni dan termasuk mahasiswa terpintar diangkatannya. Selain pintar Ken juga memiliki suara yang merdu terkadang lagu yang diciptakan oleh Wonshik dinyanyikan olehnya.

Lee Hongbin atau yang biasa disapa Hongbin, ia juga salah satu teman Wonshik. Satu angkatan dengan Wonshik tetapi beda jurusan, jika Wonshik dijurusan seni maka Hongbin adalah mahasiswa jurusan Mipa. Termasuk mahasiswa terpintar diangkatannya bersama Wonshik. Hongbin juga termasuk mahasiswa yang paling terkenal dikalangan para mahasiswi karna wajahnya yg tampan dan juga keramahannya, jangan lupa karna ia juga mahasiswa yang cerdas.

Han Sanghyuk atau biasa disapa Hyuk, adalah salah satu dari ketiga teman Wonshik yang paling muda. Tiga tingkat dibawah Wonshik, Hyuk juga termasuk Mahasiswa terpintar diangkatannya dan juga termasuk Mahasiswa yang populer dikalangan para mahasiswi, tidak jarang banyak yang memberinya makanan ringan ataupun makan siang. Terkadang banyak mahasiswi yang suka mengikuti Hyuk secara diam-diam untuk mengambil foto.

Mereka berempat bukanlah sekumpulan mahasiswa yang suka mencari masalah, tetapi mereka hanyalah empat mahasiswa yang memiliki hubungan persahabatan yang erat dan mahasiswa berprestasi. Mereka juga tidak memberi nama untuk mereka berempat tetapi yang lain sering menyebut mereka dengan _The Flower Boys_ karna mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan dan menurut yang lainnya, mereka juga termasuk tipe idaman semua perempuan.

Mereka berempat bisa bersama seperti sekarang karna petemuan yang tidak disengaja. Ken dan Wonshik tidak sengaja bertemu saat diruang musik saat Ken sedang latihan untuk pentas seni kampus dan Wonshik sedang mencoba intrumental lagu buatannya. Saat itu Wonshik mendengar suara merdu milik Ken dan memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya menyanyikan lagu yang dia buat. Sejak itu Wonshik dan Ken menjadi teman dekat, hingga suatu ketika Wonshik dan Ken tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hongbin saat menjadi panitia ospek.

Ketika mereka menjadi panitia ospek, secara tidak langsung Wonshik dan Ken menjadi akrab dengan Hongbin. Kebetulan Hongbin juga mahir dalam bermain gitar jadi mereka juga sering men-cover lagu bersama atau membawakan lagu ciptaan Wonshik.

Kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Sanghyuk saat mereka menjadi panitia salah satu acara kampus dan kebetulan mereka berempat dijadikan tim oleh ketua panitia. Karena mereka sering bertemu dan berkerja sama, mereka menjadi dekat dengan sendirinya.

Dan sejak itu, mereka menjadi dekat sampai sekarang.

 **...**

Walaupun seseorang yang ada dihadapan Wonshik ini sedang terkejut, dia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan Wonshik hanya ekspresi datar tanpa respon apapun. Tetapi, Wonshik bisa mengerti jika sunbae dihadapannya yang bernama Jung Taekwoon ini sedang terkejut.

Tanpa basa-basi Taekwoon langsung meninggalkan Wonshik begitu saja, seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Bisa kita lihat bahwa sekarang Wonshik sedang menampilkan senyum puas. Mungkin dia sedang merasa senang karna dapat mengetahui identitas sunbae yang disukainya. Maka, sekarang saatnya Wonshik untuk menarik perhatian sunbaenya itu.

Sebenarnya alasan Wonshik menyukai sunbaenya itu karna menurutnya Taekwoon adalah seorang namja yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Saat Wonshik mellihat Taekwoon untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia merasa jantungnya berdegub tidak seperti biasanya dan darahnya berdesir. Pada awalnya dia tidak menyadari perasaan itu tapi perlahan ia meyakini jika ia sedang jatuh cinta.

 **...**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, langit pun mulai berganti warna dan terik mataharipun mulai memudar. Seluruh mahasiswa Seoul University juga sudah meninggalkan gedung yang megah itu tetapi terdapat seorang mahasiswa yang sepertinya enggan untuk meninggalkan gedung itu. Sesekali orang itu melirik ke arah arloji yang bertengger ditangannya, nampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ia juga mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya ia melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu selama ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wonshik yang sedang menunggu Taekwoon. Niatnya,sih mau ngajak Taekwoon untuk pulang bersama tapi apalah daya, ia langsung mematung saat Taekwoon melewatinya begitu saja. Kecewa itu pasti, dia sudah menunggu begitu lamanya tetapi orang yang ditunggunya lewat begitu saja seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Mungkin dia tidak tahu aku ada disini. Wonshik mencoba untuk berpikir positif tentang kejadian tadi.

Gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengajak sunbaenya pulang bersama tetapi bukan Wonshik namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Akhirnya ia bergegas menuju parkiran kampus untuk mengambil kendaraan, takut dia akan kehilangan jejak sunbae-nya.

Kehilangan jejak? Jangan bilang Wonshik akan mengikuti Taekwoon? Iya benar, sekarang Wonshik sedang memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mencari sosok subae-nya tersebut, dan untungnya dia tidak terlambat jadi ia masih bisa mengikuti sunbae-nya.

Wonshik menghentikan kendaraannya tepat didepan kedai tteobokki, kelihatannya kedai itu ramai oleh pengunjung yang datang. Sepertinya, kedai itu cukup terkenal didaerah sini. Lalu apa alasan Wonshik berhenti didepan kedai tersebut? Alasannya adalah karna Wonshik melihat Taekwoon masuk kedalam kedai itu.

Wonshik memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kedai itu. Selain untuk mencari Taekwoon, kebetulan dia sedang lapar jadi sekalian makan tteiboki disana.

"Ahjumma! Aku pesan tteobokkinya 1 porsi dan hot tea 1 ya" seru Wonshik pada Ahjumma penjaga kedai sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melihat kesekeliling kedai, tempat yang menarik dengan hiasan lampu dan beberapa lukisan didindingnya. Sederhana tetapi menarik.

Tak perlu waktu lama, pesanan Wonshik sudah datang tetapi ada yang janggal menurut Wonshik.

"Kau?"

"S-sunbae?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Yeyeyeyeye akhirnya author bisa publish chap ini ~

Hayoloh siapa yang udah nungguin? :p Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini,ya ~~~

Jangan lupa reviewnya juga ~

Makasih juga yang udah mau baca + review fav&foll fict ini, author makasih banget sama kalian para readers tercintahhh mwaaaaahhhh :* /plakdzig

 _ **Kotak balasan review :**_

 _ **User006 :**_ _Okee, makasih ~~^^_

 _ **Anah :**_ _Untuk beberapa otp aku juga suka leo jadi uke hehee :D_

 _Makasih udah nungguin chap terbaru fict ini~~^^_

 _ **Indriana217 :**_ _Maaf ya menunggu lama,~~~~_

 _ **Guest :**_ _Maaf ya menunggu lama ~~~~_

 _ **Sekop Biru :**_ _Iya seme!Ravi hohohoho ~_

 _Thanks ~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

"S-Sunbae?"

"Kau?"

Wonshik terkejut bukan main, ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah seorang Jung Taekwoon. Yap, pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya ada Taekwoon sang pujaan hati Wonshik. Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam suasana, dengan cepat Taekwoon menghidangkan menu yang dipesan Wonshik tadi lalu bergegas meninggalkan meja yang ditempati oleh Wonshik. Baru saja ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba Wonshik menahan Taekwoon.

"Tetaplah disini, hyung"

"Aku harus bekerja"

GREEP!

Wonshik langsung menggenggam lengan Taekwoon dan menariknya paksa agar duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Duduklah dan temani aku. Biar nanti aku yang ijinkan"

Taekwoon hanya bisa diam kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, entah kenapa perlakuan Wonshik padanya barusan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan bisa Taekwoon rasakan pula wajahnya yang memanas.

"C-Cepat katakan, kau mau apa?" Tanya Taekwoon masih enggan menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Wonshik.

"Jika kau ingin berbicara pada seseorang, tataplah matanya" Jawab Wonshik yang seperti mengajarinya tata krama berbicara bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Taekwoon.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya, Taekwoon kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya tadi dan membalikkan badannya hendak mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari Wonshik. Perlakuan dan perkataan Wonshik sudah cukup untuk memancing emosinya.

Apakah kalian tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran Wonshik? Dia bersorak gembira karna berhasil membuat Sunbae-nya salting -menurut Wonshik- dan ia berjanji akan berusaha lebih giat lagi untuk mengejar Subae-nya tersebut.

Taekwoon sudah mengambil beberapa langkah, dan ia sekarang bisa bernafas lega karna Wonshik tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi. Taekwoon melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat didapur, Taekwoon mendadak tidak dapat fokus melakukan pekerjaannya, entah mengapa kejadian tadi selalu terbayang olehnya dan itu membuat detak jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Disisi lain, Wonshik tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Masa bodoh jika sekarang ia menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh pengunjung tersebut, yang penting sekarang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga dan entah mengapa diperutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan yang siap meledakkan perutnya kapan saja. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya semakin tidak berheti tersenyum yaitu ketika Taekwoon tidak memberi penolakan saat ia menariknya dan ia juga tidak sengaja menangkan wajah Taekwoon yang memerah padam. Respon yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Wonshik.

 **...**

Keesokan harinya, Wonshik memutuskan untuk pergi keruang musik yang berada digedung universitasnya. Berharap dia dapat bertemu Jaehwan dan mungkin saja dia bisa mendapat informasi lebih lengkap mengenai Taekwoon. Sesampainya diruang musik, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut untuk menemukan sosok Jaehwan.

GOTCHA!

Wonshik langsung menemukan sosok Jaehwan yang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah skrip, tanpa aba-aba apapun Wonshik langsung menghampiri Jaehwan. Wonshik menarik sebuah kursi agar berhadapan dengan Jaehwan kemudian mendudukinya.

"Oh, Wonshik. Ada apa?" Sapa Jaehwan begitu tahu temannya datang menghampirinya.

"Hanya ingin bertemu dan menanyakan sesuatu".

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau mengenal Jung Taekwoon?"

"Eh?! Tumben sekali kau bertanya tentang itu, apakah kau menyukainya?" Jaehwan langsung _to the point_

"Jawab saja hyung"

"Baiklah, iya aku mengenalnya. Dia teman duetku"

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku jika dia adalah teman duetmu!? Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini!?" Ujar Wonshik dengan nada setengah berteriak, dan efek yang ditimbulkan adalah suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan karna hanya ada mereka berdua diruang musik. Wonshik sungguh tidak percaya jika Jaehwan adalah teman duet dari Taekwoon, selama mereka berdua berteman Jaehwan tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita padanya jika dia memiliki teman duet.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku sebelumnya, buat apa pula aku mengatakannya padamu. Aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman duet dalam drama tidak lebih." Jaehwan seketika _sweatdrop_ mendengar respon dari temannya yang menurut dirinya sangat berlebihan. "Aku sudah beberapa kali pentas dengannya, jadi aku tahu sedikit tentangnya." Sambung Jaehwan

"Beritahu aku hyung" Wonshik amat sangat antusias jika ia akan mendengar suatu hal yang bersangkutan dengan Jung Taekwoon.

"Setahuku, Taekwoon adalah mahasiswa semester akhir tetapi dia masih aktif dalam pementasan drama. Dan aku pernah diajak olehnya untuk mengunjungi tempat kerjanya, hanya sekedar untuk membahas masalah drama. Kalau tidak salah dia bekerja _part time_ disebuah kedai, aku tak ingat itu kedai apa, karena sudah lama aku tak kesana. Katanya sih itu adalah kedai milik neneknya" Jelas Jaehwan

"Kemarin aku mengunjungi kedai itu, dan Taekwoon sunbae ada disana. Apakah ada hal lain yang hyung ketahui mengenai Taekwoon sunbae?" Wonshik membuat pernyataan pada Jaehwan jika ia baru saja mengunjungi kedai dimana tempat Taekwoon berkerja. Kemudian, Wonshik melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena dia masih penasaran dengan sosok Jung Taekwoon, sang pujaan hati.

 **...**

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan yang artinya hari sudah sore, semua mahasiswa sudah mulai meninggalkan gedung universitas karena jam kuliah mereka sudah berakhir. Dan tepat didepan gerbang universitas terdapat sosok pria yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Wonshik yang sedang menunggu Taekwoon, dia berharap usahanya kali ini tidak akan gagal lagi. Sungguh gigih sekali perjuangan dari Wonshik untuk mendapatkan hati sunbae-nya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Wonshik menunggu tetapi sosok yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Hal itu membuat Wonshik memiliki pikiran negatif, ia takut jika sunbaenya mengetahui jika ia sedang menunggunya kemudian memilih jalan lain atau bisa saja hari ini sunbaenya tidak datang. Tapi jika diingat kembali, jalan untuk keluar dari gedung universitas hanya ada satu yaitu tempat dimana Wonshik sedang menunggu Taekwoon. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Taekwoon mencoba mengambil jalan lain atau bahkan melompat pagar. Itu hal yang mustahil.

Wonshik menyerah karena sudah satu jam dia menunggu, tetapi Taekwoon belum juga datang. Bukannya ia sudah tidak mau menunggu tapi ia merasa lelah dengan semuanya, ia merasa sia-sia menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti kehadirannya. Sudah cukup dia menunggu satu jam, ia tidak mau menunggunya kembali. Moodnya sedang tidak baik untuk hari ini.

Saat Wonshik hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wonshik-ah..." Panggil seseorang yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, didengarnya suara yang lembut itu. Wonshik sangat mengenali suara itu. Tunggu, jangan bilang jika suara itu adalah suara dari Taekwoon sunbae?!

"Apakah kau menungguku?" lanjutnya

Wonshik langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan benar dugaannya, dia adalah Taekwoon sunbae. Seseorang yang menahan dan memanggil namanya.

"Taekwoon sunbae.."

 **To Be Continue**

Lama tak jumpa! X3

Adakah yang menunggu update dari fic ini? X3

\- Balasan Review -

 _ **Sekop Biru**_ : _Enggak jadi dibakar kok X3 Soalnya firasatnya bener kkkkkk~_

 _Okaayyy, makasih atas sarannya~~~!_

 _ **Indriana217** : Iya tuh ngeselin banget ya kkkk~_

 _Bener banget kkkk~_


End file.
